


Tutti-Frutti

by kjuzera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Summer, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: The weather was very hot. To cool off, Ushijima decides to buy a popsicle, but ends up getting Satori's favorite flavor.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 136





	Tutti-Frutti

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [@heidibiersack](https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1070024187220320256) art. Thank you!
> 
> ATTENTION for NSFW art embedded in the text.

The sun was shining bright and cruelly hot. It was after four o'clock in the afternoon, but the heat wouldn't give up. Staying in the dorm was torturous and so Tendou and Ushijima went out to stay under the shade of a tree. 

In the middle of a Sunday there were no teachers around and the vast majority of students at the Shiratorizawa Academy were visiting their families. The two watched the almost zero movement of one or other employee passing by, while avoiding any movement that could increase the heat.

Tendou sighed in defeat, seeing that even the horses seemed to be frustrated by the heat. He looked to the side and noticed how sweat ran down Ushijima's face and hair. Droplets sprouted from the ace's trunk and strong arms, causing the tank top he wore to stick to his body. 

Ushijima looked to the side, realizing that he was being looked at. His eyes met those of Satori, who looked at him with a depth capable of seeing his soul. Ushijima never liked to expose his feelings, he was always very reserved. However, to Satori's eyes, that seriousness didn't seem to matter. He always saw beyond, passing his carapace. 

A shivering sensation in the back, impossible to be due to the climate in that infernal heat, made Ushijima suspend eye contact. 

\- Let's go to the convenience store. - declared Ushijima.

The store was no more than half a block away. Tendou followed the ace absentmindedly as he noticed how the sweat-damp, tanned skin on his arms gleamed with the sun. The summer was really both a curse and a blessing at the same time.

\- Are you going to buy something? 

Tendou returned from the dream world where he was one of those little droplets running down the brunette's neck.

\- No, I'm just enjoying the air conditioning. 

Ushijima paid the attendant and started for the exit. In silence, they returned to the same shade they had been sitting moments before. Only when Wakatoshi pulled a popsicle out of the plastic bag, Satori realize what he had bought. In the store he was so immersed in his own head that he didn't even see it. 

The ace was not much to eat sweets, but in the heat it was, he needed something cold. He unwrapped the candy carefully and pressed it to his lips, enjoying the refreshing sensation. The popsicle was blue, tutti-frutti flavor, but he had chosen more for the price than the flavor. His lips parted, sucking and making the cold liquid cool his tongue. 

Tendou felt as if the heat had worsened considerably. Probably because his heart had raced, but his mind was in no position to understand it. He watched Ushijima carefully press the phallic candy in his mouth, happy with the sensation. He licked his lips instinctively as if he could taste the same. Soon the candy entered the other's mouth and the redhead could see his tongue pass through the popsicle, eager for the juice. The wet sound made his cock twitch. 

Ushijima felt that same chill sensation when he realized he was being watched again. This time, Tendou's expression not only surpassed his shell but seemed to consume him. Eye contact remained intense and he was unable to take his eyes off the redhead when he approached and grabbed his wrist. 

Satori could no longer tell if he was hallucinating from the heat, or if his lower brain had taken over his consciousness. But the fact was, he was slowly bringing Ushijima's popsicle to his mouth, while literally eating it whole with his eyes. 

He wrapped the popsicle in an obscene way with his lips, producing various sucking sounds. Ushijima was looking at him glazed. His face seemed to get even hotter, as new beads of sweat ran down his face and neck. He watched Satori lead his hand, forcing the popsicle deep into his mouth. Much deeper than necessary. 

\- Ah ... - Satori practically groaned when removing the popsicle from his mouth.

Ushijima finally managed to look away from the redhead, but his heat had already tripled. He felt the heat in his neck and his underpants were totally uncomfortable.

\- This is not the place, Satori. - Ushijima said seriously, but without the courage to look back.

\- Sorry, I couldn't resist. - he said in an evidently malicious tone - Tutti-frutti is my favorite flavor. 

Ushijima looked at him, identifying his malicious and inviting smile. He looked away again and eagerly bit a chunk of the popsicle. 

\- Ouch ... - Tendou exclaimed exaggeratedly. - Don't be so rushed. This is the kind of thing you appreciate. 

\- If you like it so much, why not buy it for you?

\- I already have. There, in the room. 

Ushijima finally looked at him again, without understanding. How could he have a popsicle in his room?

\- Come, I’ll show you. - Tendou said getting up and leaving.

Ushijima finished the popsicle with three more bites and followed the redhead. 

**************

The Tutti-frutti flavored condom had been one of his most recent acquisitions and he was looking forward to trying it out. Its light blue color already made the experience of putting it a show apart. Ushijima was already delicious by itself, with the condom in place it was the complete meal.

Tendou started at the tip, experimenting between parted lips. The sweet taste invaded his mouth, but hot, very different from the popsicle. Without losing eye contact, Satori lifted the ace's tank top to caress his abdomen while stuffing his candy deeper into his mouth. 

In a very short time Ushijima was already fully erect, with his enlarged penis forcing his veins against the thin condom. Satori could feel them with his tongue and made sure to taste each one. 

With a little dexterity, the redhead went down more and more, until he sank his nose into Wakatoshi's strong belly. The condom helped the member to get into his throat more easily. At that moment Ushijima completely lost eye contact, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. 

Satori delighted in the taste and expressions of the other. Always so serious, Ushijima waited until the last second to collapse and finally put all the pleasure he felt on his face. Tendou knew that after he could no longer hold his face seriously, the next step was speech. 

Ushijima felt his partner walk away with a wet sound and then put him back to his throat. He had to concentrate so as not to thrust his hips upward at his pace, and that made him let his mouth open. 

Satori heard the other's breathing rise and increased his pace, holding him tight by the buttocks. To his delight, the moans began in an instant. 

With his senses all being highly stimulated, Tendou didn't even care about the heat anymore. The high temperature seemed to potentiate the spasms of pleasure that made Ushijima contract the abdomen beautifully. Satori loved to see him completely fall apart in his hands. The sweat all over his body made it even more palatable to Tendou's greedy eyes. 

Wakatoshi's hand on the redhead's hair indicated that at any moment he would come. Satori's gluttony, excited to the full, longed for that moment. In a quick movement, Tendou removed the condom and greedily sucked the ace's now bare penis. 

It only took a few sucks for Ushijima to hold Satori by the hair, keeping him still through his orgasm. His eyes never left the blocker even for an instant. It almost made him choke while ejaculating in his mouth, but Tendou did not let a drop drip from him, closing his lips willingly at the base of the member. 

It was intense seconds of ecstasy that the two would like to last much longer. Ushijima finally relaxed again, letting go of the red hair and letting his head rest on the headboard behind him. 

Soon Tendou stood up, saying nothing. Wakatoshi thought it was strange, so he raised his head and opened his eyes, his breathing already normalizing. He saw Satori with his back to work on a drawer and then turn around. He held a small laminated package that he promptly tossed over the ace's chest. 

\- I hope you like Strawberry. - Tendou said with a malicious smile back on his face. - And yes, it is red.

Ushijima took the condom and stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead on his forearm. The heat of that day would not be gone anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for you support! Go check the original arts on @heidibiersack, [here](https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1070024187220320256) and [here](https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1193950386496913408). 
> 
> I'm [@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju) on twitter!


End file.
